


Вертикаль управления

by Kaellig, KittyAlarm



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-SPECTRE, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAlarm/pseuds/KittyAlarm
Summary: Гарет Мэллори учится работать с Бондом.





	Вертикаль управления

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chain of Command](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819335) by [rsadelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle). 



— Что у нас дальше на повестке дня?

Таннер заглядывает в планшет:

— 007.

Гарет Мэллори не из тех людей, что прячутся от проблем, поэтому он позволяет себе лишь тяжёлый вздох. 

— Я не получал от него официального заявления об отставке. Если только он не прислал его через кого-то другого.

— Нет, сэр, — качает головой Таннер. — Во всяком случае, мне об этом не докладывали.

По его тону очевидно: ему есть что добавить, и Мэллори даёт знак продолжить.

— Сэр, это не первая женщина, ради которой он пытается уйти из МИ-6. И не думаю, что последняя.

Цинично, но, насколько Мэллори знает Бонда, вполне правдиво.

Мэллори трёт виски. Агент 007 даже на расстоянии умудряется вызывать у него головную боль. 

— Хорошо, — решает Мэллори. — Измените статус 007 на «неактивен», но продолжайте отслеживать его передвижения.

Таннер делает у себя пометку.

— А что с его машиной?

— Насколько мне известно, она изначально принадлежала ему. Пусть пользуется.

Таннер делает ещё одну пометку, и на этом вопрос с 007 временно закрыт.

***

Едва только открыв дверь квартиры, Мэллори понимает, что внутри кто-то есть. В квартире тихо, но что-то в этой тишине подсказывает, что опасности нет, а отчёт, который Мэллори бегло проглядел днём, прежде чем отложить в сторону, даёт основания для определённых выводов.

— Заскучали на пенсии? — спрашивает он, включая свет.

Бонд сидит, развалившись в любимом кресле Мэллори, со стаканом его же скотча — весьма дорогого, надо заметить.

— Пожалуй.

Даже если Бонд удивлён тем, что Мэллори сразу догадался о его присутствии, он ничем этого не показывает.

— Привезли очередное задание с собой? — Из того, что ему известно о Бонде, тот редко возвращается без веских поводов.

— Нет. — Допив скотч, Бонд наполняет стакан заново.

Мэллори бросает Бонду папку, которую тот ловит без труда, но даже не тянется открыть.

— Что это?

— Кое-что для вас. — Подойдя к нему, Мэллори тоже наливает себе порцию виски, пока Бонд не прикончил бутылку, и осушает стакан одним глотком. — Можете зайти утром к Кью и взять оборудование. А теперь убирайтесь из моей квартиры. У меня был очень долгий день, и сейчас я хотел бы оказаться в постели.

Бонд чуть приподнимает брови и открывает рот, явно намереваясь это прокомментировать, но Мэллори опережает его.

— Один, — твёрдо говорит он. Не то чтобы ситуация не казалась ему забавной, но Бонду нельзя этого показывать.

Губы Бонда дёргаются в намёке на неродившуюся улыбку, затем он допивает свой виски и уходит.

Главным преимуществом руководящей должности является то, что Мэллори ничего не нужно делать в связи с возвращением Бонда, кроме как набрать Таннера, извиниться за столь поздний звонок и переложить на него все заботы по восстановлению Бонда на службе и отправке соответствующих указаний Кью.

***

«Кое-что» из папки, которую Мэллори выдал Бонду, проводит того через Чили, Перу, Белиз и, неожиданно, Австрию, прежде чем он возвращается в Лондон с захваченным международным преступником — и выжженной полосой разрушений позади. За это время он умудряется переспать с генеральской любовницей, барменшей и, если верить слухам, руководителем Южно-Американского отдела ЦРУ и его женой.

Когда он объявляется в кабинете М для отчёта, то выглядит так, словно вернулся из отпуска. 

— Сэр.

— 007. — Мэллори не предлагает ему сесть. — Ваше назначение, как любила напоминать моя предшественница, заключается в том, чтобы действовать незаметно, оставаясь в тени. Объясните, пожалуйста, как соотносятся с понятием «оставаться в тени» четыре взорванных здания?

— Порой ситуация требует пролить немного света.

Пожалуй, работа с Бондом сведёт его в могилу раньше времени.

— Даже если так, не думаю, что безудержные разрушения — лучший вариант.

— Как скажете, сэр, — у Бонда совершенно невинный тон, но это всё равно звучит завуалированным «да пошёл ты».

Мэллори почти швыряет ему папку:

— Убирайтесь из моего кабинета.

— Разумеется, — насмешливо улыбается Бонд, но всё же уходит.

В этот раз маршрут Бонда охватывает половину земного шара, и обратно он приезжает с привычным шлейфом из разбитых сердец, но куда меньшим объёмом причинённого ущерба. Мэллори выдаёт ему ещё одну папку и даже проводит полноценный брифинг, прежде чем отправить в Норвегию.

Оттуда Бонд уже не возвращается. В Норвегии он встречает женщину, которую берёт с собой в Люксембург и Чехию. Человека, за которым его посылают, Бонд отправляет в Лондон, сдав на руки команде зачистки, а сам укатывает с очередной избранницей в неизвестном направлении.

— Сменить его статус на «неактивен»? — спрашивает Таннер.

— И отслеживать его передвижения, — подтверждает Мэллори. Бонд больше не его проблема — по крайней мере, на какое-то время.

***

Проходит почти год, прежде чем Мэллори, придя домой, обнаруживает там загорелого и отдохнувшего Бонда со стаканом скотча.

— 007.

— М.

— Чем обязан такому удовольствию?

Мэллори неторопливо снимает пальто и ставит на пол кейс и пакет с едой на вынос. Вопрос задан крайне неудачно — за прошедшие месяцы он успел отвыкнуть от того, что Бонду нельзя даже просто показывать палец, не то что класть в рот.

— Я собирался отчитаться, — отвечает Бонд с улыбкой, переходящей в усмешку, — но, полагаю, нам доступны и другие возможные удовольствия.

Мэллори предпочитает проигнорировать его флирт.

— Я собирался насладиться тихим вечером — в одиночестве — и всё ещё намереваюсь это сделать. Вы можете отчитаться в офисе завтра, в девять утра.

Его ответ не мешает Бонду бросить выразительный взгляд, но всё же помогает выставить его за дверь хотя бы на сегодня.

Разумеется, в том, что Бонд приходит с отчётом в кабинет Мэллори, есть свои недостатки — например, это даёт ему возможность пофлиртовать с его ассистенткой. Но Мэллори решает, что Манипенни вполне способна поставить Бонда на место, если потребуется. Он выдаёт Бонду новое задание, отдельно попросив ничего не взрывать, если только в этом не будет острой необходимости, и отправляет к Кью за оборудованием.

Вернувшись после завершения миссии, Бонд доказывает, что все разрушения были абсолютно обоснованны и жизненно необходимы. Мэллори строго напоминает о том, что их работа предполагает незаметность, и даёт Бонду несколько дней выходных, прежде чем отправить на новое задание.

Это задание оказывается связано с женщиной, попавшей в заложницы к террористам, и заканчивается очередным диалогом между Мэллори и Таннером об изменении статуса агента 007 и отслеживании его передвижений.

***

Разумеется, Бонд возвращается и выполняет ещё четыре задания, прежде чем снова исчезнуть с женщиной. В этот раз Таннер лишь просит Мэллори подтвердить смену статуса Бонда и сохранение наблюдения за его передвижениями.

Бонд возвращается через год и опять исчезает через три миссии. Теперь уже — с мужчиной, который младше Бонда раза в два и позирует, кажется, даже для скрытой камеры. До встречи с Бондом он служил игрушкой коррумпированного политика.

— «Неактивен» и следить за передвижениями? — уточняет Таннер.

— Да, — подтверждает Мэллори. — И положите конец слухам, если сможете.

Он слышал их сам, три различные версии, одна возмутительнее другой, — хотя, учитывая некоторые реальные подвиги Бонда, что угодно могло показаться достоверным.

Слухи утихают медленно. И когда проходит целый месяц без единого упоминания той истории, Мэллори, вернувшись домой поздним вечером, застаёт там Бонда, приканчивающего бутылку скотча.

— Беда с красивыми мальчиками, стремящимися освободиться от властных пожилых любовников, в том, что они всегда могут вместо этого найти себе другого красивого мальчика. — Бонд приподнимает стакан, приветствуя его. — Вам, наверное, проще. Вы удобно овдовели.

Мэллори на миг теряет самоконтроль и, поддавшись охватившей его злости, окидывает Бонда тяжёлым взглядом:

— Не нахожу ничего удобного в смерти моей жены.

Бонд выглядит слегка виновато, и Мэллори всё же берёт себя в руки.

— Полагаю, это значит, что вы вернулись.

— Ага, — Бонд осушает стакан и упрямо наполняет заново. Может, если Мэллори не заменит бутылку, Бонд прекратит пить в его квартире.

— Отлично. Вот то, что вас немного займет. 

Он вручает Бонду папку с делом, не вполне уверенный ни в том, насколько тот пьян, ни в том, способен ли тот поймать папку, если её бросить. И раз уж для этого приходится подойти, Мэллори заодно забирает бутылку и возвращает её в бар.

Бонд пролистывает документы одной рукой.

— Дубай.

— Да. И постарайтесь ни во что не влипнуть.

Бонд выразительно приподнимает бровь, но Мэллори оставляет это без комментариев. Он знает, как мала вероятность, что Бонд послушается.

Тот допивает залпом остатки скотча.

— Я надеюсь, у Кью есть что-то для меня?

— Будет к утру. — Мэллори не намерен вытаскивать своего квартирмейстера из кровати по вопросу, который вполне может подождать пару часов.

Бонд со стуком ставит стакан на стол.

— И чем предлагаете заняться до этого момента?

Мэллори бросает на него недобрый взгляд:

— Что бы это ни было, вы будете заниматься этим в другом месте.

***

Бонд выполняет ещё две миссии, три, пять, десять; встречает различных женщин, реже — мужчин, снова идут слухи о нём, руководителе Южно-Американского отдела ЦРУ и его жене. Бонд не бросает МИ-6 ни ради одного из них.

Мэллори поручает ему одно задание за другим, и Таннер старательно не комментирует то, что Бонд не пропадает без вести между ними.

В Берлине Бонд попадает в переделку, из которой ему не удаётся выйти невредимым, и Мэллори просит Манипенни организовать для его перевозки в Лондон правительственный, а не коммерческий рейс.

Он совсем не удивлён, когда в итоге всё равно обнаруживает Бонда в своей квартире с пустой бутылкой скотча и начатой второй, которую, судя по всему, принёс с собой. Сам Мэллори больше не намеревается поощрять поведение Бонда, обновляя свои запасы алкоголя.

— Бонд.

— М, — Бонд салютует начальству стаканом, опрокидывает скотч в себя и наливает заново.

— Надеюсь, вы не мешаете алкоголь с обезболивающими, — осторожно замечает Мэллори

Бонд, проигнорировав его, говорит совсем другое:

— Я миновал возраст обязательного выхода в отставку, установленный для агентов категории «два ноля».

Ах вот оно что. Похоже, с этим фактом Бонду справиться сложнее, чем просто с ранениями.

— Мы отменили обязательный выход в отставку по достижении предельного возраста, — сообщает Мэллори, наливая себе.

— В самом деле? — Бонд отпивает половину своего стакана одним глотком.

— У меня иной подход к оценке эффективности агентов.

— То есть теперь мы остаёмся в поле до самой смерти. — Бонд допивает вторую половину и тянется к бутылке.

— Нет, — Мэллори дотягивается до виски раньше него, — есть и другие варианты.

— Неужели? — лениво спрашивает Бонд. Всё его внимание сосредоточено на бутылке, будто он решает, стоит ли попытаться её выхватить.

— Именно так. — Мэллори плотно закручивает крышку. — Мы можем найти вам другое занятие, если вы предпочтёте уйти с полевой работы, или же вы можете всё же выбрать пенсию. Решать вам самому. — Он убирает бутылку и пристально смотрит на Бонда. — Не обязательно давать ответ незамедлительно. Единственный выбор, который вам необходимо сделать прямо сейчас, — это решить, ляжете вы спать в комнате для гостей или же мне вызвать для вас такси.

Бонд одаривает Мэллори игривой улыбкой, по которой совсем не скажешь, что он пьян.

— Уверен, есть и третий вариант.

— Единственный ваш вариант прямо сейчас — проспаться. Это приказ, солдат, — резко заканчивает Мэллори, не допуская даже мысли о том, что Бонд, нарушивший так много приказов, нарушит ещё и этот. 

— Что ж, сэр, — Бонд встает и, сделав шаг, оказывается почти вплотную к Мэллори, — я согласен на вашу гостевую комнату. Но уверен, что утром будут другие варианты.

***

На следующий день Мэллори первым делом звонит Манипенни и Таннеру, просит перенести все его встречи и доставить на дом определённые документы и всё утро проводит, работая за обеденным столом.

Он включает кофеварку, когда из ванной доносится звук льющейся воды, и ставит перед Бондом наполненную чашку — чёрный, без сахара — и тарелку с тостом, когда тот выходит в кухню.

Мэллори продолжает работать, пока Бонд завтракает, и удостаивает его вниманием лишь тогда, когда тот, допив кофе, наливает себе вторую чашку. Мэллори закрывает папку с документами и встречается взглядами с Бондом через стол. На лице у 007 игривая приглашающая ухмылка, но Мэллори её игнорирует.

— У вас есть следующие варианты, — начинает он. — Вы можете продолжить работать в поле. Можете уйти с полевой службы, оставшись при этом в МИ-6. Но это должно стать вашим собственным выбором — я не собираюсь делать его за вас.

— Не думаю, что способен на что-то помимо полевой работы, — произносит Бонд. Он держится спокойно, и Мэллори не может решить, говорит ли Бонд правду или пытается прощупать почву. Впрочем, это не имеет значения, поскольку никак не влияет на выбранную самим Мэллори линию поведения.

— Мне кажется, вы идеально подходите для того, чтобы готовить новых агентов или координировать миссии, — продолжает он. — Кроме того, уверен, техотдел был бы счастлив воспользоваться вашим опытом при разработке и тестировании нового оборудования.

Бонд снова вскидывает брови:

— Уверен, полевая работа гораздо проще, чем участие в тестировании разработанных техотделом прототипов.

— Я не жду от вас мгновенного ответа. Вам всё равно придётся сначала получить допуск к службе, — напоминает Мэллори, сгребая в кучу разложенные бумаги. — Жду вас у себя в офисе.

Бонд понимает намёк и уходит, прихватив с собой чашку. Уж лучше так, чем очередная бутылка скотча.

***

Получение Бондом разрешения на возвращение к службе — информация, которая не способна пройти мимо Мэллори; так что, когда Бонд приходит в его кабинет, его уже ждут на выбор папка с новым заданием — и несколько других возможных назначений.

Он замирает перед столом М.

— 007 прибыл для несения службы.

Мэллори протягивает ему папку с заданием.

— Ваша служба очень пригодилась бы нам в Румынии.

— И вы не станете отговаривать? — спрашивает Бонд небрежным тоном, скрывающим его истинные мысли.

— Это ваше личное решение.

Бонд кивает и забирает папку.

***

Во время этой миссии Бонд проводит ночь с одним из румынских министров, с двумя актрисами (по отдельности), с банкиром и — по-прежнему оставаясь по эту сторону Атлантики — с руководителем Южно-Американского отдела ЦРУ и его женой (одновременно). Помимо этого он взрывает две машины и яхту (но ни одного здания), уничтожает свою цель вместе с половиной преступной сети и привозит в Лондон доказательства, обосновывающие его собственные действия.

Обо всём этом он отчитывается не в офисе, а в гостиной Мэллори с неизменный стаканом скотча в руке.

Мэллори не позволяет себе удивиться.

— 007.

Бонд салютует ему стаканом:

— Считайте это моим заявлением об уходе с полевой службы.

— Что именно — успешно проведённую операцию? — Мэллори наливает себе тоже и легко касается стакана Бонда своим. — Отличная работа, 007.

— Благодарю, сэр, — отвечает тот и воспитанно делает небольшой глоток.

Мэллори опускается в кресло.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы обсудить условия вашего дальнейшего трудоустройства?

— Ну уж нет. Разве мы не должны сначала отметить? — Бонд приподнимает свой стакан, и выражение его лица не оставляет сомнений в том, какого рода «отмечание» он имеет в виду.

— Мы выпьем за это, — соглашается Мэллори, — а затем вы отправитесь к себе домой.

Бонд усмехается и принимается медленно цедить свой напиток.

***

— И ещё кое-кто, — говорит Мэллори по завершении их с Таннером очередного ежедневного совещания. — С этого дня Бонд больше не является полевым агентом.

Удивление Таннера выдают только чуть шире распахнувшиеся глаза.

— Я рассчитываю, что он возглавит программу подготовки младших агентов и возьмёт на себя координацию их операций, — продолжает Мэллори. — У вас есть какие-то соображения на этот счёт, что-то, что я мог упустить из виду?

Таннер ненадолго задумывается.

— Если вы выделите ему личный кабинет и штат, то он, скорее всего, уведёт у вас Манипенни.

Мэллори находит подобный поворот достаточно неприятным и нежелательным и потому вызывает Манипенни к себе.

— Да, сэр?

— Мисс Манипенни, если Бонд возглавит подготовку полевых агентов, стоит ли мне опасаться, что вы перейдёте работать к нему?

Манипенни опускается в свободное кресло рядом с Таннером.

— В этом нет никакой необходимости, сэр. Чуть дальше по коридору пустует целый офис из трёх помещений, он отлично подойдёт. Вам в любом случае потребуется второй ассистент, чтобы мы смогли обеспечивать работу вашу, Таннера и Бонда. Я бы предложила Клэр из отдела наблюдения, но выбор, разумеется, за вами.

Мэллори позволяет себе чуть заметно улыбнуться:

— Благодарю, мисс Манипенни. Тщательность вашего подхода просто пугает.

— Я лишь делаю свою работу, сэр.

***

Манипенни проводит Бонда в кабинет Мэллори точно в назначенное время.

Мэллори приподнимает брови:

— Впечатлён вашей пунктуальностью.

Бонд садится напротив него.

— Хотел произвести хорошее первое впечатление.

— Что ж, вам это удалось. — Мэллори поправляет разъехавшуюся стопку бумаг на столе. — Вы уже решили, чем хотели бы заняться теперь, когда вы больше не заняты на оперативной службе?

Бонд каким-то образом умудряется развалиться в неудобном кресле с прямой спинкой.

— Я привык получать указания к дальнейшим действиям от чиновников на службе Её Величества.

— А затем идти и делать то, что вам кажется более подходящим, — замечает Мэллори. — Давайте, прежде всего, определим условия вашей службы.

Улыбка Бонда превращается в усмешку.

— Разумеется, сэр. Вы упоминали что-то о подготовке новых агентов.

Нужная папка лежит как раз вверху стопки. Мэллори передаёт её Бонду.

— Речь о программе вербовки и подготовки потенциальных агентов категории «два ноля». Ознакомьтесь с ней. Я бы хотел услышать ваши предложения по её усовершенствованию, а затем мы посмотрим, как вы справитесь с этой задачей.

Во взгляде Бонда на миг отражается удивление, но затем он кивает:

— Отлично, сэр.

— И кое-то ещё, — произносит Мэллори, прежде чем Бонд поднимается, чтобы уйти. — Вы будете делить офис со мной и Таннером. В вашем распоряжении будут два ассистента. Манипенни посвятит вас во все подробности.

***

Явившись для первого отчёта в качестве главы отдела подготовки агентов, Бонд швыряет на стол Мэллори папку со словами:

— Они все умрут. Сэр.

Мэллори жестом приглашает его сесть.

— Разве не решению именно этой задачи вы и решили посвятить себя: как сделать так, чтобы они не погибли?

— Не вижу смысла в этой задаче, учитывая предложенный мне материал.

Мэллори приподнимает бровь и открывает папку, чтобы узнать, какие результаты своей работы Бонд счёл нужным ему продемонстрировать. В папке лежат краткие характеристики на каждого из рекрутов, проходящих программу подготовки для получения статуса «два ноля», а также потенциальные кадры, отобранные для следующей очереди. Внизу каждой страницы от руки вписаны комментарии Бонда: «Будет убит через двенадцать минут на первом же задании», «Не хватает решительности; высока вероятность жертв среди мирного населения в результате ошибки» и «Не способен на хитрость».

Мэллори закрывает папку и возвращает её Бонду.

— А мне кажется, эта работа просто создана для вас.

— Работа? — переспрашивает Бонд с оттенком угрозы — тон, который, Мэллори знает, он использует в напряжённых ситуациях. — Это будет, мать его, чудом, если хоть один из них доживёт до получения статуса «два ноля», не говоря уж о том, чтобы справиться с двумя убийствами.

Мэллори откидывается в кресле:

— Чудо не должно быть проблемой для того, кто столько раз обманывал смерть.

— Только за себя.

— Тогда самое время научиться делать это и за других, — Мэллори кивает на папку. — Вам придётся пока что работать с тем, что есть. К нашей следующей встрече я ожидаю отчёт об успехах и ваши предложения по изменению процедуры отбора кадров.

Мэллори отпускает Бонда и совсем не удивляется, когда находит его в свой гостиной, вернувшись домой после позднего ужина с не вдохновляющим помощником министра.

Бонд приветствует его поднятым стаканом:

— Я решил, что мне нужна компенсация за то невыполнимое задание, которое вы мне поручили.

— Вы справились со множеством невыполнимых заданий. Полагаю, справитесь и с ещё одним.

Наливать себе он не собирается.

Бонд окидывает его медленным томным взглядом.

— Я думал о каком-то более приятном, — он делает паузу, — задании для выполнения.

Мэллори проходит через комнату и забирает у Бонда стакан.

— Спокойной ночи.

Бонд усмехается, но не протестует.

***

Мэллори выслушивает череду жалоб от разных инструкторов на то, что Бонд завалил половину рекрутов. Затем он получает очень вежливо сформулированные сообщения от тех нескольких агентов, оставшихся в программе, о том, что Бонд исчез. А затем Бонд объявляется в его офисе без предупреждения и сваливает на стол гору папок.

— Бонд. — Мэллори поднимает бровь в намеке на вопрос.

— М, — отвечает Бонд ухмылкой.

Мэллори приподнимает папки:

— И что это значит?

Бонд устраивается в кресле напротив Мэллори с таким видом, словно наслаждается отдыхом.

— Пересмотренный учебный план и следующий набор в программу «два ноля».

Мэллори по внутренней связи просит Манипенни ни с кем его не соединять и перенести все встречи.

Они проводят почти два часа, обсуждая учебный план Бонда и выбранных им агентов примерно в следующем духе: «Он слишком безрассуден», «Агенты категории „два ноля“ должны уметь проявлять инициативу» и «Вы что, смеётесь?»

В конце концов, Мэллори согласовывает план Бонда с незначительными изменениями и отвергает только двух кандидатов.

— Но вам всё равно придётся довести нынешний курс до конца, — предупреждает Мэллори. — Не думайте, что достаточно просто разогнать их всех, чтобы начать подготовку следующего набора.

— Разумеется, сэр, — отвечает Бонд и удаляется.

Мэллори очень хочется выпить, но он терпит до возвращения домой — где находит Бонда, уже начавшего без него. Мэллори выпинывает его после одного стакана и пьет второй в одиночестве.

***

Только один рекрут из первого набора доходит до конца курса. По рекомендации Бонда, Мэллори назначает его для прохождения ещё одной программы, прежде чем принимать решение о присвоении ему статуса «два ноля».

Одобрив состав второго набора рекрутов, Мэллори оставляет всю дальнейшую организационную работу на Бонда и Таннера. А затем ещё шесть недель терпит бесконечные жалобы разной степени сдержанности от инструкторов, Кью и медотдела.

— Хотите внести какие-то изменения, сэр? — предполагает Таннер, кладя на стол М очередную жалобу, пришедшую на его имя.

— Пока что нет. Посмотрим, как рекруты Бонда покажут себя. Тогда и будет видно.

— Мудрое решение, — соглашается Манипенни.

Мэллори бросает на неё быстрый взгляд и получает в ответ лишь улыбку, прежде чем Манипенни покидает его кабинет.

— Неужели настолько необходимо превращать мою жизнь в кошмар? — спрашивает Мэллори, когда в очередной раз застаёт Бонда у себя дома сидящим в темноте со стаканом виски. — Вам, между прочим, ещё работать со всеми теми людьми, которых вы так успешно настраиваете против себя.

— Зато вы получите отличных оперативников. Если они выживут. Сэр.

Аргумент звучит вполне разумно, но Мэллори сейчас не расположен к дискуссиям.

— Доброй ночи, Бонд.

Бонд допивает свой стакан.

— Доброй ночи, сэр.

***

Мэллори спускается в техотдел, чтобы присоединиться к Бонду и Кью, координирующим ключевую фазу операции Уильямса — единственного рекрута из первого набора Бонда, прошедшего подготовку до конца. Мэллори кивает им и занимает место чуть в стороне.

— Поверните налево, — подсказывает Кью уверенным тоном. — Там должен быть проход под аркой справа.

— Так и есть, — подтверждает Уильямс. — Все чисто.

— Ждите, — приказывает Бонд.

— Сэр, все чисто.

— Ждите. Кью, вы дадите картинку?

Кью пробегает пальцами по клавиатуре.

— Нет. Их система безопасности не подключена к сети.

Бонд чертыхается себе под нос.

— Уильямс. Это слишком просто. Будьте осторожны.

— Все чисто, — настаивает Уильямс.

— Не торопитесь, — предупреждает Бонд.

Шаги Уильямса, звук которых доносится до них через динамики, сложно назвать неторопливыми. Бонд снова выругивается.

— Поднимаюсь в здание, — говорит Уильямс. — Вижу комнату.

— Положи оружие. — Голос в динамиках принадлежит вовсе не Уильямсу.

Бонд матерится уже в голос. Мэллори делает вдох, ненадолго задерживает воздух и медленно выдыхает.

— Я кое-что нашёл, — говорит Кью. — Сейчас будет картинка.

На мониторах появляется изображение. Они видят, как Уильямс медленно наклоняется, чтобы положить оружие на землю. Его окружают три автоматчика, между которыми как ни в чём не бывало стоит Гетц — тот самый человек, за которым Уильямс должен был следить.

— Вам стоило быть умнее, — говорит он, глядя прямо в камеру, — и послать как минимум двоих.

Уильямс быстро вскакивает, выбивает автомат у одного противника, бьёт второго в колено, но этого оказывается недостаточно. Третий успевает выстрелить, и Уильямс вздрагивает, когда его тело прошивают пули.

Мэллори понимает, что перестал дышать.

В комнате повисает молчание. Бонд протягивает руку и отключает микрофон.

— Кью, свяжите меня с группой поддержки по другому каналу. 

Кью переводит его на другую частоту и отключает гарнитуру Уильямса.

— Мы потеряли Уильямса, — сообщает Бонд группе поддержки. — Гетц не ждёт нас. Действуйте быстро.

Он руководит их дальнейшими действиями, оставаясь внешне невозмутимым, и только голос звучит напряжённее обычного.

Группа поддержки входит в здание и ускользает незамеченной с копией жёсткого диска Гетца и фотографиями его святая святых. Бонд покидает помещение, едва команда отходит на безопасное расстояние.

Мэллори возвращается в свой кабинет.

Когда он приходит вечером домой, то находит Бонда уже изрядно набравшимся. Мэллори наливает себе и садится в соседнее кресло. Они пьют молча, а потом Бонд уходит, спотыкаясь, в гостевую комнату.

***

Манипенни заглядывает в офис Мэллори:

— Сэр, Бонда доставили в медчасть. Несчастный случай на тренировке.

Мэллори вздыхает.

— Думаю, стоит сходить и узнать, что там произошло.

На самом деле он просто хочет сделать перерыв в чтении докладов.

Они слышат голос Бонда, едва войдя в медчасть, им даже не приходится узнавать, где его разместили. Бонд очевидно находится в сознании и чувствует себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы отказываться лечения.

— В этот нет никакой нужды, — заявляет он как раз в тот момент, когда Мэллори и Манипенни доходят до его койки.

Бонд замолкает, и врач, проследив за его взглядом, кивает Мэллори.

— У него сломана рука. Нужно наложить гипс.

— Не нужно, — перебивает его Бонд. Он слегка бледен, под глазами залегли тени.

— Если доктор считает, что нужен гипс, значит, нужен гипс, — говорит Мэллори.

Бонд открывает рот, явно намереваясь снова возразить, но Мэллори не даёт ему такой возможности.

— Это приказ, — резко добавляет он.

— Как скажете, сэр, — отвечает Бонд сквозь зубы.

Доктор приподнимает бровь и принимается накладывать гипс.

Мэллори скрещивает руки на груди.

— Как это произошло?

Губы Бонда приподнимаются в намеке на улыбку.

— Спарринг с Адамс.

Теперь приходит черёд Мэллори приподнимать бровь. Он поворачивается к Манипенни.

— Я хочу увидеть запись с камер наблюдения.

Через несколько минут появляется Таннер с планшетом.

Лишь прокрутив видео в замедленном режиме, Мэллори удаётся разглядеть, что именно произошло.

— Впечатляюще.

Бонд лучится самодовольством:

— Это ваш следующий агент «два ноля».

— Вызовите Адамс сюда, — обращается Мэллори к Манипенни.

Доктор уже почти заканчивает с гипсом, когда появляется Адамс. Она окидывает бесстрастным взглядом Мэллори, Манипенни, Танера и врача, прежде чем поинтересоваться состоянием Бонда.

— Как вы, сэр?

— Лишь небольшой ущерб моему эго, — отвечает тот беззаботно. — Вы не продемонстрировали и половины своих возможностей.

— Так точно, сэр. 

По губам Бонда снова проскальзывает едва заметная улыбка:

— И это правильно. Пусть противник недооценивает тебя — никогда не знаешь, в какой момент это сможет спасти тебе жизнь.

Адамс молча кивает.

— Вы очень быстры, — замечает Мэллори. Он разворачивает планшет и ещё раз проигрывает для неё запись, уже на полной скорости. — Хотя, конечно, Бонд — «два ноля» в отставке...

Адамс вздергивает подбородок.

— Я буду счастлива продемонстрировать то же самое с действующим агентом «два ноля». Сэр.

Из неё выйдет точная копия Бонда, думает Мэллори и сдерживает смех.

— Нет необходимости. Отличная работа, Адамс.

Та моргает от неожиданности, но ничем больше не выдаёт своего удивления.

— Благодарю, сэр.

Мэллори отпускает её и остаётся с Бондом, пока врач даёт тому рекомендации для руки.

— Возьмите отгул на остаток дня, — говорит Мэллори, когда Бонда наконец выпускают из медчасти.

Бонд, проигнорировав указание, идёт за Мэллори в его кабинет. Закрыв за ними дверь, он буквально падает в кресло для посетителей, и Мэллори с тревогой замечает, насколько усталым тот выглядит.

— Ей нужно ещё немного времени, чтобы завершить подготовку, — говорит Бонд, — после чего можно будет дать ей два задания на устранение и присвоить статус «два ноля».

— Давайте посмотрим сначала, как она справится с оставшейся частью программы, — замечает Мэллори.

— Со всем уважением, сэр...

Мэллори поднимает руку, останавливая его.

— Я не сомневаюсь в вашей оценке, Бонд. Давайте просто убедимся в том, что ваши ученики готовы, прежде чем мы будем планировать их будущее.

Бонд резко кивает головой.

— Сэр.

Мэллори хочется тяжело вздохнуть, но он сдерживается: не стоит показывать Бонду свои слабости.

— Вы выглядите усталым, — говорит он вместо этого. — Идите домой. Вам стоит выспаться.

Бонд уходит, и Мэллори вполне ожидаемо обнаруживает его спящим у себя в гостевой комнате. Бутылка виски стоит на прикроватной тумбочке, но нигде поблизости нет пузырька с обезболивающими. Что ж, возможно, ему всё же не чужд инстинкт самосохранения.

***

Из новых рекрутов Бонда до конца курса доходят все, кроме одного. Разумеется, Бонд невыносимо доволен собой.

— Вы осознаете, что ваша награда заключается лишь в том, чтобы делать это снова и снова? — напоминает ему Мэллори.

Через три дня Бонд кладёт ему на стол характеристики на каждого из своих учеников, и Мэллори бракует только одного из них. Судя по лёгкости, с которой соглашается Бонд, тот этого ждал.

— Адамс, — произносит он вместо того, чтобы уйти. — Остальным ещё нужно время, но она уже готова.

Мэллори подается вперед.

— Вы уверены? Речь идёт о её жизни и о безопасности страны.

— Абсолютно, сэр.

Мэллори кивает и отпускает Бонда, не давая ему никакого ответа.

Разумеется, он всё-таки отправляет Адамс на миссию по устранению объекта — потому что в достаточной мере доверяет мнению Бонда и потому что она действительно готова.

Первая миссия проходит успешно, и через два месяца Мэллори отправляет её на вторую.

Мэллори приглашает Бонда на разбор полётов — в основном для того, чтобы сказать главное в его присутствии.

— Отлично сработано, Адамс. Вы успешно выполнили две миссии на устранение. — Он подталкивает к ней папку. — Вы получаете повышение. Поздравляю, 007.

Самообладание Адамс даёт слабину, и она улыбается от неожиданности.

— Спасибо, сэр.

— Вы это заслужили, — кивает Мэллори.

— Я думаю, мы просто обязаны это отметить, — заявляет Бонд, и Мэллори выставляет их обоих из кабинета.

Два вечера спустя, явившись на встречу, которая указана в его календаре как обычный ужин с представителем ЦРУ, Мэллори обнаруживает вместо этого стол, накрытый на пятерых, и лично руководителя Южно-Американского отдела ЦРУ с супругой.

Почти следом за Мэллори является Бонд под руку с Адамс, облачённой в притягивающее взгляд ярко-красное платье. Мэллори высказал бы Манипенни всё, что думает о её злоупотреблении доступом к его календарю, если бы верил, что это способно как-то помочь.

— Элизабет Адамс, — представляет Бонд свою спутницу. — Феликс и Делла Лейтер.

Адамс пожимает им руки.

— Можно просто Лиззи.

— Это так мило, что за нашим столом теперь две женщины, — щебечет Делла и подставляет Бонду щёку для поцелуя. — Разумеется, тебя я тоже всегда рада видеть.

Бонд садится между Деллой и Мэллори.

— Очень хочется в это верить.

Лейтер окидывает Адамс внимательным взглядом.

— Джеймс хорошо отзывается о вас. — Его губы трогает лёгкая улыбка. — С нетерпением жду возможности поучаствовать в ваших шалостях.

Адамс смеётся в ответ, и Мэллори понимает, что никогда прежде не слышал её смеха.

— Давайте не будем об этом в присутствии начальства, — она кивает на Мэллори.

— Это всего лишь светский ужин, — отвечает тот. — Вы ещё успеете причинить мне неприятностей своими «шалостями». 

У него ни малейших сомнений в том, что протеже Бонда отлично с этим справится.

Они ведут себя весь вечер почти прилично. Бонд и Адамс беззастенчиво флиртуют, как друг с другом, так и с Лейтерами. Бонд не обделяет своим внимание и Мэллори, в то время как Адамс его словно не замечает. Лейтеры отвечают на флирт Бонда, но мягко отклоняют Адамс.

— Идите без меня, — говорит Адамс когда они собираются уходить. — Я положила глаз на метрдотеля.

Бонд смотрит на входную зону ресторана.

— Хороший выбор.

Они выходят на улицу, и Делла предлагает продолжить вечер где-нибудь ещё.

— Не откажусь, — отвечает Бонд и поворачивается к Мэллори:

— А вы, сэр? Присоединитесь к нам?

Они кажутся вполне искренне радушными, но Мэллори, глядя на эту троицу, понимает, что его вовсе не тянет принимать в этом участие. 

— Пожалуй, я пас. Хорошего вечера. Был рад познакомиться, — кивает он Лейтерам и протягивает руку Бонду, который пожимает её, приподняв брови. — Поздравляю Бонд. Это и ваш успех тоже.

Ему редко удаётся удивить Бонда, но сейчас как раз тот случай.

— Спасибо, сэр.

Мэллори возвращается домой, удовлетворенный результатами проделанной ими работы. Быть может, ему и не нужно отчитывать Манипенни за сговор с Бондом.

***

Сумрачный серый день кажется идеально подходящим для визита на кладбище. Мэллори кладёт цветы на простую могильную плиту. Раньше он приходил сюда с родителями Эми, но теперь приходит один и кладёт цветы также к двум соседним надгробьям.

Он обводит пальцами изгиб каменной плиты и смотрит на выбитые на ней даты. Прошло уже столько лет, но его скорбь и чувство вины ощущаются порой так же остро, как и в тот день, когда её не стало.

Он никогда не разговаривает с ней, не рассказывает о том, чем занимается. Не говорит, что надеется на то, что она теперь в лучшем мире. Он не верит в то, что она всё ещё где-то здесь, — это место существует исключительно для него, чтобы он мог приходить сюда и отмечать тем самым время, которое проходит без неё. Всё больше и больше времени.

После кладбища водитель доставляет его в штаб-квартиру МИ-6. Жизнь продолжается, и у Мэллори есть ещё масса дел, требующих его внимания.

Одно из них — встреча с Джексоном, руководителя отдела вербовки МИ-5. Мэллори приглашает на эту встречу Бонда, и они с Джексоном застывают в одинаковых напряжённых позах, заняв кресла напротив стола М.

— Разумеется, от нашего сотрудничества выиграют обе службы, — начинает Джексон без малейшей убедительности в голосе. — Мы бы хотели обсудить возможность обмена кадрами.

— Мы выберем нужных нам агентов, — кивает Бонд, — и отдадим вам то, что останется.

Ноздри Джексона возмущённо раздуваются:

— Не думаю, что...

— В самом деле? — перебивает его Бонд с издевательски вежливой улыбкой.

— Довольно, — произносит Мэллори.

— Разве?

— Это приказ, — почти рычит тот, и Бонд затыкается, проглатывая всё, что хотел добавить. — Я уверен, — Мэллори поворачивается к Джексону, — вы понимаете, что мы действительно нуждаемся в хороших агентах. Но мы не можем позволить себе работать на два фронта.

Джексон подозрительно косится на Бонда, прежде чем спросить:

— И что же вы предлагаете?

Они составляют соглашение о вербовке, устанавливающее границы для обеих служб, отдельно оговорив, что МИ-6 получает приоритетное право на рекрутов с талантами, представляющими интерес в контексте внешней разведки.

Джексон покидает кабинет М с довольным видом, хотя вежливое прощание Бонда явно не вызывает у него доверия.

— Вы изрядно ограничили меня в выборе рекрутов, — замечает тот, когда за Джексоном закрывается дверь.

Мэллори возвращается на своё место и открывает одну из папок, дожидающихся его на столе.

— На словах — быть может. Но я уверен, что вас в первую очередь заинтересуют рекруты, которых можно будет использовать на международной арене.

Он задерживает взгляд Бонда, и тот ухмыляется, осознав его мысль.

Мэллори отпускает его и до конца рабочего дня погружается в чтение отчётов и прочую бюрократическую рутину. Он почти забывает о прошедшей встрече к тому времени, как, вернувшись домой, застаёт там Бонда с двумя стаканами и неоткрытой бутылкой.

Мэллори без возражений садится рядом и принимает стакан.

— Вы хотели показать ему, что можете меня контролировать.

— Именно.

Они чокаются и первый стакан выпивают в молчании. Затем Бонд наливает снова.

— Вы были сегодня на кладбище, — замечает он.

Нет никакого смысла ни отрицать это, ни спрашивать, откуда Бонд мог узнать.

— Был. — Мэллори поднимает стакан к свету и любуется янтарными переливами. — Сегодня годовщина смерти моей жены. 

На лице Бонда появляется непривычное выражение раскаяния.

— Прошу прощения, сэр.

— Извинения приняты. — Мэллори допивает вторую порцию виски и отказывается от третьей. — Мне пора спать. Доброй ночи, Бонд.

— Доброй, сэр.

Наутро Мэллори обнаруживает, что в гостевой комнате явно кто-то ночевал, но виски в бутылке осталось ровно столько же, сколько было, когда он уходил спать.

***

Бонд продолжает объявляться в его квартире, когда ему заблагорассудится; жалуется на бумажную волокиту, неизменно сопровождающую любую госслужбу, пьёт его скотч и упорно флиртует.

Мэллори пытается высказать возражение, когда Бонд проводит три ночи подряд в его гостевой комнате. Утром на нём надет свежий костюм, и это становится последней каплей.

— Бонд, — произносит он, когда тот наливает себе кофе в его кухне.

— М. — Бонд встречает его ухмылкой и салютует чашкой.

— Именно. Было бы неплохо, если бы вы почаще вспоминали, что я ваш начальник, а не лэндлорд.

— Не лэндлорд, конечно, — соглашается Бонд. — Скорее уж — сосед по квартире.

— Ни в коем случае.

— Любовник? — пробует Бонд, ухмыляясь ещё шире.

— Определённо, нет.

— В таком случае точно — сосед по квартире, — констатирует Бонд с совершенно возмутительным удовлетворением.

— Ни за что.

— Вам однозначно стоит озаботиться более качественной охраной. — Бонд невозмутимо отпивает свой кофе.

— Бонд, — снова повторяет Мэллори, но на того это не производит никакого эффекта.

— Если к вам в квартиру могу проникнуть я, то сможет и кто-то другой, настроенный не столь дружелюбно.

— Я вооружён. И меня нельзя назвать беззащитным. И, возможно, мне нужно напомнить о том, что вы больше не оперативник?

— Я поддерживаю себя в форме, — пожимает плечами Бонд. — Стараюсь не отставать от своих курсантов.

Мэллори, больше не в силах сдерживаться, крепко сжимает пальцами переносицу.

— Я не желаю делить квартиру с вашими... — он хочет сказать «трофеями», но выбирает более нейтральное слово: — любовниками.

Выражение лица Бонда можно охарактеризовать как что-то среднее между презрением и оскорблённостью.

— Я никогда не привожу их домой. Не считая, конечно, Феликса и Деллы.

Телефон Мэллори издаёт короткий сигнал. Тот бросает взгляд на экран и выпивает залпом чашку кофе, отчаянно мечтая, чтобы это было что-то более крепкое.

— За мной приехали, — сообщает он.

Бонд допивает свой кофе, умудряясь сохранить при этом расслабленный, отдыхающий вид, и как ни в чём не бывало садится в машину вместе с Мэллори.

***

Бонд переезжает к нему окончательно, выбрав для этого день, когда Мэллори слишком занят бесконечными встречами с представителями разнообразных ответвлений правительства Её Величества.

Вернувшись домой, он обнаруживает, что в квартире стало больше мебели и появилась куча запечатанных коробок, и идёт прямиком к бару.

Бонд объявляется почти сразу же, словно притянутый звуком открывшейся бутылки. Он окидывает Мэллори взглядом, оценивая почти опустевший стакан в его руке.

— Вы сегодня ели, сэр?

— Нет, Бонд, ни черта я не ел. Но предпочту вместо ещё выпить.

Бонд заказывает доставку, и они ужинают, сидя на диване и даже не выкладывая еду из контейнеров. Мэллори наполняет свой стакан чуть чаще, чем стоило бы.

— Зачем вы переехали? — спрашивает Мэллори, невольно признавая это свершившимся фактом, и тут же осознаёт свою ошибку, когда Бонд расплывается в самодовольной улыбке.

— Ваша охрана ни к чёрту не годится, — небрежно сообщает он, словно они не обсуждали этот вопрос раньше.

Мэллори совершенно не чувствует в себе сил допытываться до его мотивов. Он трёт глаза и завершает очередной стакан.

— Я иду спать. Один, — добавляет он, осаживая Бонда холодным взглядом.

Тот лишь хмыкает:

— Доброй ночи, сэр.

***

Мэллори беспокоят возможные трудности совместного проживания с Бондом, но если не считать похмелья, мучающего его на утро первого дня, никаких проблем поначалу не возникает. Периодически Бонд не приходит ночевать, но никогда не приводит никого с собой. Иногда они вместе ужинают. Бонд пьёт больше, чем Мэллори кажется разумным, но ему самому удаётся остаться в привычных рамках.

И когда однажды, выйдя утром из спальни, он обнаруживает на диване в гостиной спящего агента категории «два ноля», это застаёт его врасплох. Адамс тщательно закутана в плед, но от взгляда Мэллори не укрывается, с какой осторожностью пристроена её рука.

Она открывает глаза и встречается с ним взглядом.

— Доброе утро, сэр.

— Могу я поинтересоваться, что вы здесь делаете, 007?

— Я подумал, что не стоит оставлять её одну, — отвечает за неё Бонд, входя в комнату и одёргивая манжеты. — Как ваша рука?

Адамс садится на диване, скидывая плед, и на пробу двигает перевязанной рукой. По её лицу пробегает едва заметная гримаса.

— В полном порядке.

Мэллори мысленно проклинает всех агентов «два ноля» и их общее пренебрежение медицинской помощью.

— Что случилось с вашей рукой?

— Огнестрел. — Адамс легкомысленно дёргает здоровым плечом. — Ничего серьёзного. Бонд обработал рану и наложил повязку.

Мэллори окидывает обоих недовольным взглядом.

— Машина приедет через, — он сверяется с наручными часами, — десять минут. Вы оба едете со мной в штаб-квартиру. И там Бонд отведёт вас в медчасть, чтобы вашу рану осмотрел настоящий врач. — Мэллори вскидывает ладонь, останавливая поток возражений, и смотрит на Бонда. — Это не обсуждается. Выполняйте.

— Так точно, сэр, — неохотно соглашается тот.

Мэллори коротко кивает и уходит в кухню, чтобы налить кофе в три термокружки. 

Приехав в штаб-квартиру, он отправляет Бонда и Адамс в медчасть и отдаёт Манипенни распоряжение переслать ему медицинское заключение Адамс, как только оно будет готово. Если уж он не может ничего поделать с их с Бондом заговором против него, то может хотя бы втянуть Манипенни в собственный заговор против Бонда.

Бонд приходит к нему с медицинским заключением Адамс. По жесту Мэллори он закрывает дверь и садится в кресло. Несколько долгих мгновений Мэллори просто внимательно смотрит на него, но этот взгляд не вызывает у Бонда, похоже, ни малейшего дискомфорта.

— Не превращайте в привычку складирование агентов на моём диване, даже если они ранены.

— На нашем диване, — поправляет Бонд с усмешкой, приводящей Мэллори в ярость.

Мэллори стискивает зубы и хмурится, на что Бонд, впрочем, тоже никак не реагирует.

— На _моём_ диване, — повторяет он. — Вы в этом доме на птичьих правах.

— Разумеется, — соглашается Бонд, но его скорее веселят, чем тревожат завуалированные угрозы начальства.

Мэллори пробегает глазами заключение Адамс, согласно которому её заново перевязали и выписали ей антибиотики. Затем он снова поднимает взгляд на Бонда.

— Вы свободны.

Бонд поднимается и застёгивает пуговицу пиджака.

— В таком случае, до вечера. Сэр.

Лишь когда он покидает кабинет, Мэллори качает головой и позволяет себе лёгкую улыбку.

***

Через пару недель Мэллори узнаёт, что Бонд ни в чём не соврал, говоря о своих привычках в отношении личной жизни. В квартире царит тишина, когда Мэллори возвращается домой, ночью никто не тревожит его сон, но утром он обнаруживает у себя в кухне Бонда в компании руководителя Южно-Американского отдела ЦРУ и его жены. Бонд и Лейтер сидят в пижамных штанах, на Делле надет халат Бонда.

Мэллори наливает себе кофе и одаривает Бонда укоризненным взглядом:

— Вы хоть представляете, как отреагирует общественность, если об этом кто-то узнает? Мы можем сколько угодно сотрудничать с ЦРУ, но я не могу состоять с его представителями в настолько близких отношениях.

Бонд ставит перед ним тарелку с яичницей и легкомысленно отмахивается.

— Не переживайте, сэр. Я уверен, все решат, что вы спите со мной, а Феликс и Делла просто приехали в гости.

Мэллори переводит взгляд на Лейтера. Тот пожимает плечами.

— Дружеский визит, засиделись допоздна, не было смысла ехать в гостиницу, раз у вас есть гостевая комната. Очень убедительно.

— Мы были очень осторожны, — добавляет Делла и чересчур легко улыбается ему. — В конце концов, вы же тоже ничего не слышали.

Мэллори делает себе мысленную пометку изучить её личное дело: что это — природное обаяние или навыки шпиона?

Он поглощает свой завтрак, старательно игнорируя флиртующую троицу, и уезжает на работу прежде, чем они успевают переодеться.

Это случается не то чтобы часто, но Мэллори привыкает встречать Лейтеров у себя в кухне по утрам. Они действительно ведут себя благоразумно, и он никогда не слышит их по ночам — эту загадку, впрочем, удаётся разрешить, когда Кью представляет ему своё новое изобретение: подавитель шумов, тестированием которого, по его словам, занимался Бонд.

— Он так и не вернул мне прототип, — ворчит Кью. 

Мэллори задумывается, проводя сравнительную оценку ущерба, и в итоге принимает решение:

— Пусть оставит себе. Вам могут пригодиться данные по долговременному использованию устройства.

— Я сильно сомневаюсь, что агентам может потребоваться использовать его так долго.

— Ну тогда считайте это тестированием перед запуском коммерческого производства.

— Да, — отвечает Кью, — ну разумеется.

***

Мэллори утверждает третий набор для подготовки агентов «два ноля» и предлагает внести в программу одно изменение, которое сначала заставляет Бонда напрячься, но затем тот соглашается без возражений.

Лейтеры как-то за завтраком невзначай упоминают Адамс в контексте истории, имевшей место в то время, когда 007 должна была находиться в Австралии. Мэллори в очередной раз трёт переносицу. Словно ему мало было других проблем, связанных с Адамс, не хватало ей ещё и связаться с ЦРУ.

— Вы специально сотворили её по своему образу и подобию? — спрашивает он Бонда.

Бонд коротко усмехается.

— В этом не было необходимости, сэр. Она всегда была такой.

Делла сдержанно улыбается, в то время как Лейтер смеётся в голос.

Самому себе Бонд нашёл замену, не уступающую ему в любви к театральным эффектам, но в целом его выпускники приятно впечатляют разнообразием талантов и личностных характеристик. Мэллори запрашивает у Манипенни сводку по операциям и с удовольствием убеждается в том, что отдел «два ноля» укомплектован теперь самыми подготовленными и самыми эффективными агентами за всю историю МИ-6.

Он показывает отчёт Таннеру, и тот задумчиво кивает.

— Полагаю, нам не удавалось прежде поставить их руководителем одного из них же, потому что агенты «два ноля» просто не доживают, как правило, до выхода на пенсию.

— Что ж, посмотрим, где ещё мы можем применить эту стратегию.

Таннер делает пометку в планшете, и через два дня Манипенни приносит Мэллори список, в который её рукой дописано последним пунктом: «Секретариат». Мэллори принимает её совет.

Управление МИ-6 отнимает у Мэллори всё время и все силы, и Бонд превращается в неотъемлемую и неизменную часть его жизни. Именно поэтому Мэллори так удивляется, когда, вернувшись однажды вечером домой, обнаруживает Бонда с бутылкой _вина_.

Профессионализм не позволяет ему открыто выказать своё удивление. Мэллори садится за стол и ждёт, пока Бонд наполняет для него бокал.

— Что за повод?

По глазам Бонда видно, что тот расценивает этот вопрос как приглашение к флирту, и Мэллори остужает его пыл решительным взглядом. Тот искренне улыбается в ответ.

— Сегодня исполняется год нашему совместному проживанию. С годовщиной, сэр!

Целый год, надо же, а ведь Мэллори был уверен, что вышвырнет Бонда уже через пару дней. Он поднимает бокал и чокается с Бондом.

— Мне кажется, из нас вышла отличная команда, — замечает тот.

Мэллори чуть улыбается:

— Бесспорно. Отличная работа, Бонд.

— Благодарю, сэр, — отвечает Бонд с зеркальной улыбкой.


End file.
